Para Sempre
by Lou Malfoy
Summary: Carlisle não negara ajuda para aquele desconhecido a que Rosalie parecia dar tanta importância. Nenhum deles entendia que, se Emmett morresse, ela perderia toda a esperança que acabara de encontrar.


**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence. Se assim fosse Rose poderia ter quantos bebês ela quisesse tentando quantas vezes assim fosse necessário com o seu _ursinho_ :x

**Spoilers:** Até Eclipse.

**Sinopse:** Carlisle não negara ajuda para aquele desconhecido a que Rosalie parecia dar tanta importância. Nenhum deles entendia que, se Emmett morresse, ela perderia toda a esperança que acabara de encontrar.

* * *

"**Por que a vida nos tira o que mais queremos? Tenho medo, não quero deixar ir o que é parte de mim, e em cada parte do mundo alguém ganha algo e outro perde algo, alguém nasce e alguém morre, algo começa e algo termina no mesmo instante. Assim é a vida, assim injusta, assim realista, mas sempre traz surpresas e nunca saberemos o que nos espera na última porta."**

**(Dulce Amargo – Confesión I)**

* * *

**Para Sempre**

_por Lou Malfoy_

* * *

Amargurada. Era assim que eu me sentia a maior parte do tempo. Principalmente no começo. Achei que me vingar melhoraria as coisas. Enganei-me. Minha vida fora destruída e isso nunca mudaria. Não tinha volta. A eternidade é para sempre.

Ser imortal nunca fora um escolha minha. Eu só queria ser amada e ter lindos filhos. Mas isto me foi negado. Da pior forma que eu poderia imaginar, e justamente quando eu estive tão perto de conseguir tudo aquilo que eu mais almejava do fundo da minha alma.

Alma. Edward acreditava que não tínhamos mais uma depois que nos tornávamos isso. Assim como coração. O meu agora já não batia mais. No entanto, isso não me impedia de viver e sentir. Sentir. Essa era a pior parte. Eu desejava não sentir mais. A dor física passara, mas a dor que dilacerava o meu ser ainda se encontrava presente a cada minuto que eu vivia, que eu fechava os olhos e me lembrava.

Eu repassava na minha mente cada segundo daquela fatídica noite. Cada olhar, riso e palavra. Eu só queria que aquilo acabasse e que fosse logo, porque eu não agüentava mais sentir tanta dor em cada parte do meu corpo e dentro de mim. E eu só me perguntava o porquê daquilo estar acontecendo comigo.

Foi quando eu compreendi que era em grande parte culpa da beleza. A beleza que eu tanto prezava, no fim, fora a minha ruína. E quando eu achei que tudo estaria terminado, eu fui salva. Justamente quando o que eu mais queria era morrer. Levei algum tempo para aceitar a minha atual condição. Eu não queria aquela vida, mas queria menos ainda ficar sozinha. Eles eram a minha família agora.

Porém ainda faltava algo. Era como se uma parte de mim estivesse incompleta. Até eu conhecê-lo. Emmett trouxe luz para o meu mundo sombrio. Como se o sol voltasse a nascer para mim. Ele foi a minha esperança de ser feliz.

_Flashback:_

_Tinha escurecido há algum tempo e Rosalie decidira caçar sozinha, precisava pensar. Andou por horas procurando alguma presa quando ouviu um barulho estranho e foi para lá fiscalizar, parecia com um rugido de urso. A loira forçou a visão no escuro e pode ver o animal atacando um homem no chão. Ela olhou para o rapaz coberto de sangue e viu os cachos escuros... as covinhas que apareciam mesmo quando ele fazia caretas de dor... a estranha inocência que parecia tão deslocada num rosto de adulto. _

_Rose teve apenas um momento para decidir o que fazer, e embora odiasse aquela vida e não tivesse o direito de impô-la a alguém, não queria que aquele desconhecido morresse. Não quando ele a lembrava da parte boa de sua vida humana. _

_Ela se controlou olhando para o sangue que o encobria e matou o urso que estava pronto para dar outro golpe no jovem que dessa vez seria fatal. E aproveitou para se alimentar dele, precisaria de energia e autocontrole e estar com sede não ajudaria em nada a longa viagem que faria. _

_Ele a olhou e sorriu concluindo:_

_- Você é um anjo - __desmaiando em seguida._

_- Fique calmo, eu estou com você agora – disse ela passando a mão nos cachos escuros e o levantando pelos braços._

_A loira o carregou pela floresta, apressada, precisava chegar a Carlisle antes que ele perdesse mais sangue, ele não podia morrer, não podia. Se ela alguma vez tivesse experimentado sangue humano não teria resisto ao sangue de Emmett pingando enquanto ela aumentava a velocidade da corrida. Entrou em casa algum tempo depois com ele quase morto e ao passar pela porta gritou:_

_- Carlisle, eu preciso da sua ajuda!_

_O médico apareceu quase que imediatamente com Esme e Edward logo atrás. Rosalie deitou o ferido na mesa e Carlisle se propôs a tratá-lo enquanto perguntava o que acontecera e cuidava dos ferimentos._

_- O que houve, Rosalie?_

_- Eu o salvei de um ataque de urso, enquanto caçava. _

_- Sinto muito, Rose. Mas não posso fazer mais nada por ele, ele perdeu muito sangue. _

_- Carlisle, eu quero que você o transforme. Por favor, por mim. Eu não posso deixar que ele morra – disse ela implorando. _

_O médico mal podia suportar ver uma vida se esvair daquela maneira, e o olhar desesperado de Rosalie era o maior argumento que o fez se decidir. Mesmo Edward já sabia o real motivo pelo qual ela queria salvá-lo, e não podia culpá-la apesar do teor egoísta da sua intenção._

_- Carlisle, ele não pode morrer – disse Esme. _

_- Não, não pode. – disse o loiro mordendo a garganta, os pulsos e os tornozelos do estranho que em breve faria parte da família, se sobrevivesse. _

_Rosalie não saiu do seu lado por momento algum, ficou ali segurando em sua mão mostrando que eu estava com ele e pedindo para que ele resistisse à morte enquanto ele gritava de dor pela transformação. _

_- Rose, não precisa se preocupar, ele é forte e vai sobreviver. – dissera Carlisle para acalmá-la._

_- Eu espero que sim, eu não posso perdê-lo._

_- Fique calma, você fez de tudo para salvá-lo – dissera Esme._

_Mas nenhum deles entendia que se ele morresse, Rosalie perderia toda a esperança que tinha acabado de encontrar. _

_Fim do flashback_

Quando a transformação terminou e ele abriu os olhos, antes verdes, agora vermelhos, e me olhou me chamando de anjo, foi como se o meu coração voltasse a bater. Carlisle explicou-lhe as regras e o que ele era agora. Ele sorriu demonstrando contentamento com as vantagens que essa nova vida lhe trazia. Segundo ele: "Não podia ser tão ruim já que Carlisle e Rosalie, meu anjo, eram vampiros."

Ele não se adaptou com tanta facilidade, cometeu algumas falhas no nosso estilo de vida, ele era meio volátil quando se tratava de regras a seguir. Edward estava feliz por ter um novo irmão com quem podia partilhar segredos e não ter mais que conversar apenas comigo.

Emmett sempre me tratava com respeito querendo me agradar de todas as formas possíveis. Ele se sentia em dívida comigo por tê-lo salvo. Quando estava com ele eu me sentia feliz, mais perto da Rosalie não amargurada de antes. Ele sempre me fazia rir com as suas piadas e histórias. Eu esquecia do tempo quando estávamos juntos. A sua companhia me fazia um bem enorme que não tinha como explicar.

Foi com ele que eu percebi que era possível ser feliz de novo. Emmett completava o pedaço que faltava em mim. O tipo de pessoa absolutamente necessária a alguém como eu. O mais estranho era que ele também precisava de mim, como se fossemos duas peças feitas para se encaixar com perfeição.

*** * * **

Pouco tempo se passou até Emmett se dar conta de que não sabia como Rosalie virara vampira, e decidiu perguntar ao Edward, mas este achou melhor que a própria lhe contasse.

Emmett veio sorrindo, abraçou a loira e disse:

- Eu estou curioso sobre umas coisas ao seu respeito.

- E o que seriam elas? – perguntou curiosa_**,**_ o olhando nos olhos.

- Eu queria saber sobre como você virou vampira. – disse com legítima curiosidade.

- Eu sabia que você viria me perguntar isso cedo ou tarde, acho melhor darmos uma volta – sugeriu andando com ele para a floresta prevendo uma possível reação explosiva que ele poderia ter.

Andaram entre as árvores até que decidiram sentar perto das raízes de uma delas e ela o olhou nos olhos e disse:

- Não é uma história feliz, mas você mais do que ninguém merece saber – explicou, e começou a narrar os fatos, embora estivesse com medo de que o que dissesse pudesse mudar algo entre eles.

No decorrer da história ela viu os seus olhos, agora dourados, escurecerem e brilharem em fúria. Os nós dos dedos de suas mãos estavam tão brancos enquanto ele apertava sem parar um tronco que havia ali perto no chão o quebrando-o em algumas partes.

Seu rosto estava mais pálido do que o habitual e os olhos cada vez mais escuros. O relato continuou até a transformação de Rosalie e depois em como ela matou os que lhe fizeram tão mal. Ele esperou que a vampira terminasse de falar para dizer algo e isso a preocupava. Não sabia o que se passava na sua mente, como eu queria ler pensamentos que nem o Edward naquele momento. Mais do que tudo, Rosalie tinha medo de ser rejeitada, pela primeira vez na vida e isso a assustou.

Emmett se levantou num pulo e socou a árvore mais próxima repetidas vezes rugindo como um urso feroz até que perfurou o tronco e então a arrancou da terra a arremessando longe derrubando mais algumas árvores no caminho. Ela sentiu o chão tremer abaixo de si e não conseguia se levantar para impedi-lo de destruir as árvores. Dobrou seus joelhos e os abraçou escondendo o rosto, deixando o cabelo cair em cascata por eles, enquanto pensava "Parabéns, Rosalie. Você conseguiu estragar tudo". Ela teria chorado, se pudesse.

Emmett voltou a se sentar do meu lado e acariciou os meus cabelos dizendo:

- Rose, Rose, olhe para mim, _por favor_ – pediu com uma súplica na voz.

Virou a contragosto o seu rosto para ele e então ele a abraçou erguendo-a e colocando-a em seu colo fazendo carinho agora em seu rosto, levantando o meu queixo para que pudesse olhar para ele. Em seus olhos agora dourados Rosalie viu compaixão ao invés da fúria anterior. Abaixou o rosto e perguntou:

- Você não está com raiva de mim?

- De você, Rose? Não. Como poderia? Estou com raiva daqueles ratos imundos que tiveram a audácia de tocá-la. Se você não os tivesse matado, eu mesmo o faria _agora_ – ele abraçou-a mais forte querendo reconfortá-la.

- Eu vou entender se você não quiser mais nada comigo – disse com a voz baixa.

- Rose, meu anjo, você_ é_ a minha vida. Como posso viver longe de você? Eu te amo mais do que achei possível amar alguém. E quero passar toda a eternidade com você – declarou aninhando a loira ainda mais em seu abraço e colo.

- Emmett – chamou com a voz ainda baixa e ele lhe olhou com toda a doçura que ela sempre havia sonhado – eu te amo.

Ele sorriu aquele sorriso mostrando as covinhas que Rose tanto amava e a beijou, primeiro, delicadamente apenas roçando os lábios nos dela, e depois deslizou a língua pela sua boca brincando com a sua língua. Ela não se impediu de passar as mãos pelos seus cachos, mordendo o seu lábio enquanto me entregava ao beijo.

E a garota se sentiu perder o chão, era como flutuar, foi como se nada mais importasse no mundo se o tivesse consigo _para sempre_. E ela não queria que nada importasse, porque sabia que tinha encontrado aquilo que sempre desejara, o seu príncipe encantado, o seu ursinho, o seu _Emmett._

**FIM**

* * *

_**N/B: **__Minha primeira betagem de uma fic fora de HP!! Ahh que emoção o.o Embora esse casalzinho seja muito a cara de um que já conhecemos, né mana! Obrigada pela preferência, hehê._

_Pessoas – olhar sério pra vc mesmo, que está lendo - EH REVIEW OU CAI NA PORRADA! Ai, ai!_

_**Bjuxx. **_

_**Ly Anne Black. **_

_**N/B: **__Rafinha: Gente, também é a primeira vez que beto algo fora de HP, ou seria DG?! Haha. Adorooo o Emmett, qualquer coisa que fale dele me faz feliz. E foi escrita maravilhosamente bem pela Lou. Então, reviewws!!!!!_

_Faça uma autora feliz, pouxa!_

_**Beijos,**_

_**Rafinha M. **_

**N/A: **Minha primeira fic de Twilight e espero realmente que tenham gostado. Eu tenho um profundo amor por **Rosalie e Emmett** e desde que eu li Eclipse fiquei com a idéia dessa fic na cabeça e não pude deixar de escrevê-la. Gostaria de saber a opinião de vocês, reviews são bem vindas. A capa da fic encontra-se no meu profile. Minhas fics DG's serão atualizadas em breve e talvez venha mais Twilight por ai.

**Beijos, Lou Malfoy **(**Hale, **agora também.)


End file.
